Nuestra épica luna de miel
by MK-Love18
Summary: Una hermosa ceremonia, un hermoso momento para nunca olvidarlo... pero no, claro que no. Para el gran Varrick eso era muy común, poco sorprendente y con su gran inteligencia, conseguiría lograr que nadie jamás olvide su luna de miel... Aunque... sus cálculos pueden fallar./ Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Legend of Korra y Avatar The Last Airbender son propiedad de los creadores Bryan y Michael.**

* * *

 **Nuestra épica luna de miel.**

– ¡¿Cómo?! –preguntaron unánimemente todos, asombrados, al escuchar la respuesta del recién casado. La noche seguía presente, el bullicio por la fiesta seguía latente, pero esas personas y espíritus ignoraban completamente lo que sucedía en este círculo de personas.

–Mh… ¿qué tiene? –respondió Varrick inocentemente. Los hombres lo miraban con una cara de desaprobación y con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su frente, mientras que las mujeres solo pensaban en una cosa… _"Tiene que estar bromeando"._

–Oye Varrick… –comenzó a hablar lentamente Bolin mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa, las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados –Sí sabes lo que hace una pareja después de que se casa, ¿verdad? –le pregunto como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de tan solo cuatro años.

–Emh… ¿viven juntos? –pregunto el nombrado mientras miraba confundido a Bolin, ya que su actitud lo dejaba únicamente confundido.

– ¡NO!– grito el de ojos verdes al oído del mayor haciendo que su rostro pasara de tranquilo ha alterado.

–Oye, no grites… –le reclamó Varrick comprobando que no salía algún líquido por su oído izquierdo, ya que esa negativa fue algo… fuerte.

– ¡Se van de luna de miel! –continúo un tanto obvio Bolin, ignorando el reclamo anterior.

–Oh… pero Zhu Li y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ¿verdad Zhu Li? –pregunto con una genuina sonrisa a su ahora esposa, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Todos los que presenciaban esa pequeña conversación miraron directamente a Zhu Li. Ésta solamente miraba a su marido y suspiró ¿por qué no parecía tan sorprendida como los otros presentes?

–Emh… –dijo Opal incomoda por toda esa situación, ya que nadie se atrevía a decir si quiera "A" – ¿Zhu Li… por qué no vamos un momento a dentro? –sugirió mientras la guiaba suavemente lejos de allí. Junto a ellas se retiraron la mayoría de las mujeres que presenciaron ese percance. Una vez que se desaparecieron de la vista de los que se quedaron, Bolin no resistió más y lo golpeó en la cabeza, como si estuviera riñendo a un niño por una travesura.

– ¡OYE, ESO DOLIO! –se quejó Varrick.

– ¿Y tú piensas que eso también no le dolió a Zhu Li? –pregunto esta vez Mako, quién hasta el momento se había quedado al margen.

– ¡Claro que no tenía porque de dolerle, de no ser por ustedes! –dijo el apuntando a todos con su dedo, ganándose la mirada de confusión de los presentes – ¡Claro que sé lo que hacen una pareja después de casarse! –le devolvió el favor a Bolin y con creces, haciendo que éste chillara y vaya junto a su hermano quejándose– Cuando tú estabas jugando con un destornillador, yo ya construí el primer motor para hacer funcionar a un ventilador.

–Entonces ¿por qué actuaste así de raro hace un momento, cómo si no supieras nada al respecto? –pregunto esta vez el general Iroh, quien también se encontraba allí.

– ¡Obviamente quería darle una sorpresa! –Contesto Varrick con una genuina sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la mayoría –Pero… –de repente esa sonrisa se esfumo – ¡no sé cómo hacerlo! –dramatizo con sus ojos cristalinos.

–No entiendo… ¿cómo que "no sabes cómo hacerlo"? –pregunto Tenzin confundido.

– ¡Exacto!

–Queremos que nos expliques Varrick –dijo Mako suspirando, al darse cuenta que el mayor no entendió muy bien lo que acabo de preguntar Tenzin.

–Ah… eh… jejeje, claro, claro a eso iba –dijo el recuperando su postura –Mi plan era conseguir que Zhu Li creyera que no había pensado en nada, pero en realidad lo tengo todo bajo control… –dijo orgullosamente –al menos, lo tenía…

– ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente planeaste? –pregunto Bolin mientras se refregaba su cabeza en donde Varrick había golpeado anteriormente.

–Quiero que ella jamás olvide ese momento, ¡quiero que sea algo que nadie jamás olvide…! –Empezó a decir cada vez con más energía y con los brazos levantados hacia el cielo, llamando la atención de todos, ya que querían saber esa tal "sorpresa" –Por lo que planeé un viaje a… –ahora todos lo miraban atentos, ya que tanto entusiasmo debe ser para algo bueno – ¡LA LUNA! –dijo de lo más sonriente.

Todos los presentes solamente sintieron ganas de caerse al escuchar tal ocurrencia y Bolin lo hizo, ya que no soporto al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

– ¡Si serás…! –Dijo el de ojos verdes amenazándolo – ¡Pensamos que ibas a decirnos algo que tenga cierto grado de realidad! –reclamó.

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo estoy hablando muy enserio sobre esa idea! –Contesto muy convencido él –Pero… algunos cálculos fallaron, por lo que es imposible ir allí por ahora… –hablo en voz baja y con un poco de toz para disimular su intento fallido.

– ¡Claro que es imposible! –le gritó nuevamente Bolin cerca de su oído y tan fuerte, que hizo que hasta las demás personas se taparan las orejas por irritación.

–Bueno, bueno, ese solamente era el plan A –hablo Varrick después de cerciorarse que aún podía escuchar bien.

–Adivino ¿ahora viene el plan B? –pregunto Kai mientras veía a Varrick animado.

–Exacto –se rasco la nariz con superioridad –Como el plan a la Luna falló.

– ¡Claro que iba a fallar! –gritaron/hablaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

–Viene en marcha el plan B –completo a decir, ignorando lo que dijeron en conjunto todos.

–Déjame adivinar –dijo Korra, quien se encontraba junto a Mako y Kai –ahora es un viaje al Sol– comento graciosa, lo que causo que todos los presentes rieran por ello. Pero al contrario, Varrick, solo tragó saliva fuertemente, ganándose la mirada de absolutamente todos –Varrick… ¿de verdad…? –no terminó de preguntar, ya que la actitud algo nerviosa de él lo decía todo y ahora sí, nadie se quedó parado al saber su plan B.

–Pero, como el plan B también tuvo sus… inconvenientes–

– ¡Claro que lo iba a tener! –nuevamente todos coordinaron para gritarle.

– ¡Viene el Plan C! –dijo Varrick animado, haciendo que los presentes suspiraran.

–Oye Varrick… ¿estás solo jugando con nosotros? –pregunto Bolin cansado.

–Y consiste en ir de viaje a la Nación del fuego –siguió hablando, ignorando olímpicamente a la pregunta del de ojos verdosos. Todos, al escuchar su respuesta muy posible, suspiraron de tranquilidad.

–Bueno… eso está muy bien, no veo cuál es el problema –dijo Tenzin mirando interrogativo a Varrick.

–Oh, no, toda esa parte está bien… –le contesto Varrick mientras hacía una seña con la mano restándole importancia –Pasaremos allí un par de semanas en una gran casa que era es de la propiedad de mis ancestros, iremos a pasear en barco por esa increíble agua cristalina, aremos fogatas–

–Entonces ¿qué es lo que no sabes cómo hacerlo? –le interrumpió Kai en su relato tan animado, ganándose la mirada de reproche del mayor.

– ¡Para que sea algo nunca antes visto… algo totalmente épico! –dijo con gran emoción y entusiasmo, que parecería que tenía algo en mente.

–Así que quieres que sea algo inolvidable… –dijo Korra suspirando – ¿por qué no empezaste por ahí desde un principio? –pregunto mientras sostenía su rostro con sus dedos, negando la cabeza.

–Nunca me dejaron llegar hasta allí –acusó Varrick cruzando los brazos en forma de reproche.

–Bien… al menos no fuiste tan despistado como pensábamos –dijo con un suspiro de alivio Bolin – ¿Y no has pensado en algo?

–Sí –contesto Varrick mientras sus ojos se transformaban en estrellitas –Planeé soltar miles y miles de globos blancos justo cuando estemos a punto de despegar para irnos, pero… –de repente su estado de ánimo decayó más rápido de lo esperado –no pude conseguir los globos –dijo resignado.

–Esa fue una gran idea –dijo Korra mirando a Varrick –lo siento.

–Sí, pero después se me ocurrió hacer eso en la llegada a la Isla Ember, ya está todo listo… –comento sin preocupación alguna, restándole importancia haciendo una seña con la mano.

–Y… ¿cuál es el problema? – pregunto ahora Iroh confundido.

– ¡Sigue siendo muy simple! –grito como un niño pequeño cuando quiere algo, causando que los presentes derramen una gota de sudor por la frente.

– ¿Enserio? –Pregunto Kai –Yo creo que la mejor sorpresa y que sea algo inolvidable, para Zhu Li, es saber que su esposo no es tan… –se detuvo en búsqueda de la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

–Taaaan… despistado –le corto Mako haciendo énfasis en el "Tan".

–Exacto –dijo Kai, aun pensando otra palabra que lo describiría mejor.

–Oigan niños, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí… –reclamó Varrick mientras una venita en su frente se hacía presente.

–Tienen razón… piensen que la pobre de Zhu Li es la que pasara el restos de sus días con este –dijo Bolin apuntando a Varrick a espaldas.

–Oigan… –su venita cada vez se hacía más presente y su tono de voz era cada vez más amenazante.

– ¿Y de qué manera quieres hacer más inolvidable? –pregunto Tenzin. La expresión del moreno cambio drásticamente al escuchar al maestro aire.

–Tiene que ser algo muy llamativo y emocionante –repentinamente apareció una silla de la nada y él puso su pierna derecha sobre ella y posó en forma heroica.

– ¿Emocionante? –Pregunto Kai –Entonces lánzate de la aeronave sin que aterrice –comento gracioso. Pero no noto que Varrick viera eso como algo gracioso. Lo miró incrédulo, aún sin saber si de verdad estaba viendo esa posibilidad –Eh… lo que dije fue–

– ¡Exactamente lo que quiero! –dijo muy emocionado Varrick y posó nuevamente victorioso.

–No pensé que de verdad piense en esa posibilidad… –dijo Kai algo preocupado.

–No te preocupes, estoy seguro que nada… malo les pasara –Korra trato de animarlo, pero ni ella sabía cómo resultaría todo ello.

– ¡Esperen un segundo! –Se detuvo abruptamente Varrick, llamando la atención de todos – ¡Tengo una mejor idea!

–Tienes que estar bromeando… –suspiro Mako mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Pero necesito la ayuda de… alguien que pueda volar… –dijo pensativo. En ese momento tanto Kai, Tenzin y Bumi se crisparon –Alguien como Naga –con la mano en su barbilla, pensativo, miraba al animal descansando plácidamente, pero cuando escuchó que la llamaban levantó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía.

–Naga no puede volar… –le informó Korra mirándolo confundida y después a su compañera, que al ver que no era nada importante, volvió a acomodarse para tratar de descansar un poco más.

– ¿Estas segura? –le pregunto él mientras se le acercaba mucho para ver si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Desde que era una cachorra he estado con ella, estoy muy segura –dijo ella sin importarle que se le haya acercado tanto.

– ¿Y para qué exactamente necesitas la ayuda de alguien que pueda volar y sea un animal? –pregunto Mako, apareciendo entre ellos, por lo que Varrick retrocedió de un salto. Korra sonrió al ver la actitud de Varrick.

–Obviamente para poder volar en ella y dar un pequeño viaje.

–Entonces un bisonte volador es lo que buscas… –intervino Tenzin como si fuera la solución a sus problemas.

–Sí, algo parecido a eso… –dijo Varrick imaginándose cómo era esa posibilidad.

–Pero todos los bisontes eligieron a sus compañeros y los que no, es porque aún son salvajes –intervino Kai.

–Oh, un bisonte salvaje… me gusta –dijo Varrick mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa que ocultaba algo.

–Lo siento, pero los únicos que están capacitados para que cualquier persona los monten son lo que ya tienen compañeros, no dudaría que alguien pueda prestártelo, pero en este momento todos son absolutamente necesarios para la reconstrucción de ciudades –se disculpó Tenzin.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde todos participaron, lo cual solo se podía escuchar la música.

– ¿Qué te parece… un dragón? –dijo Iroh mientras miraba a su abuelo Zuko, que estaba un poco lejos, hablando con Katara tranquilamente.

En ese momento todos posaron la vista sobre él, para ver si podía solucionar al fin su problema.

–Pero claro… debes de pedirle a mi abuelo Zuko –término de decir Iroh.

–No es una mala idea… –Varrick cada vez se ponía más pensativo –de hecho… ¡ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA! –dijo en voz alta y muy alegre. En un dos por tres se encontraba junto a los mayores que lucharon en el fin de la guerra de los 100 años, asombrando a ese grupo ya que dejo un camino de polvo en el trayecto.

– ¿De verdad se lo pedirá? – pregunto Kai mirándolo confundido – ¿O solo está bromeando?

Korra, Mako y Bolin le miraron con una típica cara de que no creían lo que escuchaba de él; en cambió Kai solo los miraba nuevamente para descifrar esas miradas.

–Es Varrick… claro que no está bromeando –aseguró Mako suspirando y posando su vista, al igual que todos, en donde se encontraba el recién casado.

…

–Buenas noches honorable ex-Señor del Fuego –saludo Varrick con una leve inclinación y su sonrisa intacta –Maestra Katara… Permítanme presentarme, soy Varrick.

–Claro que lo conocemos señor Varrick –hablo Zuko.

–Eras el líder de los rebeldes y atentados que intentaron inculpar a los de la Tribu del Agua del Norte –dijo esta vez Katara mirándolo.

–Y también contribuyo con la… solución "pacífica" de Kuvira –terminó Zuko.

–Sí, ese mismo soy yo –afirmo felizmente de que lo reconozcan, pero después de contestar se dio cuenta de lo que realmente habían dicho. Por lo que causó que trague saliva ruidosamente y empiece a temblar. Cierto, él había hecho algunas cosillas que podrían clasificarse como malas en el pasado.

–Pero también eres el recién casado –dijo Katara, después de un corto silencio entre ellos tres.

–Y también fue quién ayudo en la batalla contra Kuvira –terminó por decir Zuko, causando que suspirara muy aliviado.

–Emh… sí, ese soy yo –dijo nuevamente recobrando su típica postura –En este momento quería pedirle un graaaaaaaaaaaan favor –pidió con ojos suplicantes, igual que un perrito cuando quiere algo.

Zuko lo miraba un tanto extrañado y miro de reojo a Katara, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que él.

–Y… ¿qué podría usted pedirme como favor?– le pregunto después de casi un minuto en silencio, ya que Varrick seguía en esa posición para lograr que le ayudara.

– ¡El Dragón! –dijo él mientras mágicamente desapareció de la vista de ellos para encontrarse atrás de éstos, apuntando muy sonriente al Dragón a lo lejos.

– ¿Con qué motivo? –pregunto muy extrañado el mayor.

– ¡PARA UNA LUNA DE MIEL INOLVIDABLE! –contestó él mientras alzaba los brazos muy enérgicamente y con una amplia sonrisa.

–Es muy romántico que pienses de esa manera… –comento Katara con una sonrisa genuina –pero no comprendo cómo te ayudaría el Dragón…

–Oh, bueno, es sencillo, él nos atrapara cuando nosotros estemos cayendo a punto de estrellarnos con la hermosa agua cristalina de la Isla Ember… –contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero, para Zuko y Katara, no lo era.

–Eso sí que sería inolvidable… casi morir en la luna de miel por un plan… si, definitivamente nunca lo olvidará –dijo Katara un tanto irónica.

– ¡Verdad que sí! –Dijo Varrcik muy emocionado, sin notar el tono utilizado por la mayor –Entonces… ¿es un sí? –pregunto igual que un niño cuando pide algo a sus padres. Zuko miraba detenidamente a Varrick, quién cada segundo que pasaba se sentía un poquitín más nervioso – ¡POOOOOOR FAAAAAAAVOOOOOR! ¡Mi pla fallaron, porque al parecer necesito verificar más cosas sobre la estadía en la Luna o el Sol, lo que no lo convierte en un imposible, sino necesito más tiempo, cosa que no lo tenía, por eso ahora esta es mi única posibilidad! ¡Por favor! –pidió lo último arrodillado, implorando a que le preste su dragón.

Por otro lado, ambos mayores se quedaron atónitos al escuchar a Varrick. Ambos estaban parados, mirando al que estaba arrodillado, pero compartieron miradas de reojo, sin quitar sus caras de asombro total.

Después de varios segundos, que parecieron ser eternidad para Varrick, Zuko suspiro cerrando los ojos.

…

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz del sol estaba cada vez más cerca, los espíritus se encontraban descansados, al igual que los humanos. Pero un grupo de personas que estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que de pronto apareció Zhu Li junto a las mujeres que se habían ido desde hace horas.

–Pensamos que nunca más saldrían –menciono Bolin a Opal.

–Bueno… las cosas fueron más sencillas de lo que pensamos –contestó la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Todo está bien?

–Sí, parece que Zhu Li ya asumía que algo como esto pasaría por lo que ya estaba preparada.

–Lo conoce mejor que nadie, así que pudo leer sus movimientos –hablo esta vez Korra, que estaba junto a ellos.

–Sí, al parecer… –suspiro Opal con resignación, mientras que Bolin y Korra estaban sonrientes.

Mientras que en donde se encontraban Zhu Li y Varrick…

–Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿no? –pregunto el moreno sonriente.

Zhu Li inhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

–Pensé que las cosas iban a ser diferentes ahora qu– fue interrumpida al notar que Varrick estaba demasiado sonriente – ¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto ella arqueando una ceja.

– ¡Bajen…! –dijo con gran estilo de grandeza que dejo solamente extrañada a su esposa. Pero en ese instante apareció una aeronave que estaba decorada de adornos blancos y con un cartel que decía "Recién Casados".

En la cara de ella se dibujó una diminuta "o", estaba asombrada.

–Bueno… ¿nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel? –le pregunto mientras movía sus cejas y su rostro reflejaba claramente seguridad.

– ¡Sorpresa! –gritaron muchas personas para que Zhu Li reaccionara y así lo hizo.

–Al fin y al cabo… parece que Varrick no era taaaan Varrick –dijo Korra sonriendo.

–Oye… –el nombrado puso cara de pocos amigos.

–Y ya decía yo que tal vez era un poco inocente para eso… –comento Bolin, acercándose a Korra y estos asintieron con la cabeza.

De pronto, el de ojos verdes, se encontraba junto a su novia llorando y con un chichón en su cabeza.

– ¿Dijiste algo niño? – pregunto Varrick sonriente y con un tic en su ceja izquierda.

–Que será mejor que ya vayan a disfrutar… –intervino Kai, ya que Bolin estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo.

–Bueno… señora de Varrick, ¿me hace el honor de subir a la aeronave? –pregunto de una forma muy caballerosa que sorprendió a todos.

–Por supuesto –ella tomó su mano y subieron. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, empezaron a levantarse al aire y salieron al espacio libre para saludar a las personas que los despedían.

– ¡Suerte Zhu Li! –gritó Kai.

–No te preocupes… ahora que recuerdo bien, esa mujer no le teme a nada –comento Bolin mientras agitaba la mano en un saludo, al igual que todos los demás.

–En todo caso, deberías desearle suerte a Varrick –dijo Mako uniéndoselos. Los tres posaron su vista en la aeronave que se alejaba cada vez más.

– ¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto Opal confundida, al igual que Jinora, a Korra.

–Oh… ya lo entenderán –le contesto ella con media sonrisa.

…

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PLANEÉ ESTO!– gritaba Varrick una vez que estuvieron sanos y salvos en el Dragón del ex-señor de Fuego Zuko.

–Jajajaja –Zhu Li reía al ver a su esposo en ese estado con algo de miedo por las acrobacias que hacía en medio del fuego y globos.

Ambos se encontraban sobre el dragón, pero, al parecer, no como lo había planeado él; ya que en vez que sea Zhu Li la que este asombrada y algo temerosa, termino siendo el miedoso Varrick, que era sostenido por su esposa quien se sentó a delante, dirigiendo el dragón.

Y lo del fuego… al parecer era una sorpresa que Lord Zuko había preparado, ya que eso lo haría más inolvidable, justo como él lo quería… pero las cosas salieron un poquito diferentes.

– ¿Tu hiciste todo esto Varrick? –le pregunto ella mientras el dragón volaba aún más alto.

–S-sí, pero no planeé lo del fuego y que casi me quedo calvo… –se quejó mientras apagaba la pequeña llamita que estaba en la punta de su loco cabello, a causa del viento.

–Gracias… fue la mejor sorpresa que pudiste darme –le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente, haciendo que este se volviera completamente tonto ante tal acto.

–Gracias a ti por ser mi esposa –le dijo antes de darle un beso, pero esa mágica muestra de amor terminó muy pronto, ya que el Dragón estaba cayendo en picada – ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SUBE, SUBE CONDENADO DRAGÓN! ¡Y DEJA DE LANZAR LLAMAS! –gritaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa, quien solo sonreirá divertida al ver a su esposo en ese estado. Después de todo, se casó con Varrick, así que el resto de su vida siempre sería, de algún modo, poco común y algo épico…

…

Mientras que en las playas de la Isla Ember, se encontraban dos maestros fuegos y un maestro aire observado absolutamente todo…

– ¿No crees que fue demasiado decirle a Druk que haga fuego? –pregunto Iroh a su abuelo, quien veía toda la situación algo divertido.

–Dijo que quería hacerlo de una manera que nunca nadie lo olvide… –le contesto Zuko a su nieto.

–Y dudo que lo haga… –hablo esta vez Bumi mientras hacía de vez en cuando aire control para mantener los globos flotando en sincronía –Además… es divertido –comento mientras se reía.

–Es verdad– contesto Zuko igual de divertido al ver a Varrick gritarle al dragón– además, consiguió lo que quería, una épica luna de miel…

 ** _...Fin..._**

* * *

 **Bueno... espero que te haya gustado AI Gaheller Saberhagen! n.n**

 **Sinceramente de todas tus peticiones la primera que se me vino a la mente fue el VarrickxZhuLi... :3 no sé, tal vez porque con éste loco me iba a divertir escribiendo y así fue...**

 **Espero haber llenado, al menos un poco, de esa expectativa que tenías de unos de tus fics... También lamento mucho solamente hacerte este fic, pero de verdad me sucedieron muchas cosas que... simplemente me tiraban para abajo y que no escriba, pero este fic te lo tenía que hacer sí o sí y espero que te haya sacado al menos una sonrisa,... aunque sea por las locuras e incoherencia que escribo... xD**

 **Y bueno, espero que estés bien y que el fic haya sido un poco de tu agrado... ¡Mucha suerte!**

 **¡Cambio y fuera! n.n7**


End file.
